wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Nieznajomy
Rozdział I Caroline jechała czarną toyotą przy akompaniamencie swojej ulubionej stacji radiowej. Z głośników sączyła się szybka muzyka, połączenie ciężkich brzmień gitary elektrycznej, miarowego rytmu perkusji i wokalisty. Jego gardłowy głos śpiewał: Fear of the dark, fear of the dark I have a constant fear that someones always near Fear of the dark, fear of the dark I have a phobia that someone’s allways there Za oknami przesuwał się księżyc, rzucając nikły blask na karoserie. Przed oczami migały jej domy mieszkalne, a najczęściej małe ich zbiorowiska tworzące przydrożne miasteczka. Tylko w niektórych z nich światło nadal się paliło, co świadczyło o tym, że raczej mało jest nocnych marków w stanie Missouri. Jechała właśnie do St. Louis. Powodem tak późnego wyjazdu była jej wrodzona pedantyczność. Lubiła, a wręcz musiała wszystko sama urządzić, przygotować, dlatego też jak zawsze chciała być wcześnie. Wszystko miało dla niej swoje miejsce, a ponieważ była dyrektorką renomowanej firmy szkoleniowej jeszcze bardziej poczuwała się do swoich obowiązków. Nie zauważyła nawet chwili, kiedy jej życie opierało się wyłącznie na pracy. Dzięki niej nie odczuwała samotności, bo po prostu nie miała na to czasu. Samemu sobie za każdym takim kolejnym wyjazdem przypisywała nienawiść do korków samochodowych. Myślała wtedy: Jeśli wyjadę odpowiednio wcześniej ominę korki. Nie będzie mnie bolała głowa, ani nie stracę tyle cennego czasu. Tak było za każdym razem i nawet przez myśl jej nie przeszło, żeby wyjechać chociaż godzinę, czy dwie później niż zamierzała. Teraz siedziała na fotelu kierowcy skupiając całą swoją uwagę na drodze. Było pusto i tylko raz na kilkadziesiąt minut wyprzedzał ją jakiś samochód. Jechała osiemdziesiąt kilometrów na godzinę, chociaż ograniczenie było do stu dwudziestu i panował praktycznie zerowy ruch na drodze. Nie spieszyło jej się, ponieważ wyjechała piętnaście minut wcześniej, niż zamierzała i tak było zawsze. Była to część jej niezwykle dokładnego planu dnia. Po kolejnym kwadransie, kiedy w radiu rozmawiali z jakimś słuchaczem (a jednak nie wszyscy śpią - pomyślała) nie widziała już nic prócz drogi. Zabudowania ustąpiły miejsca równinie, która gdzieś z przodu kończyła się lasem. Jak sądziła do ST. Louis pozostało jej pół godziny drogi, może trochę więcej. Parę minut później po obu stronach drogi widziała już tylko drzewa. Najpierw rosły bardzo rzadko, ale im dalej zagłębiała się w ten naturalny tunel było ich coraz więcej. Stopniowo nawet nikłe księżycowe światło znikło, nie mogąc przedrzeć się przez plątaninę gałęzi. Właśnie wtedy ujrzała światła szybko zbliżającego się pojazdu, którego kierowca najwidoczniej nic sobie nie robił ze znaku ostrzegawczego przed leśną zwierzyną. Przyszło jej na myśl, że na pewno nie jest to ekolog i mimowolnie się uśmiechnęła. Jechał naprawdę szybko, jak sądziła co najmniej sto dwadzieścia i to ją zaniepokoiło. W jej głowie zaczęły się obrazy kraks, wypadków tworząc niezwykłe surrealistyczne puzzle. Widziała bardzo dobrze co najczęściej było ich przyczyną. W końcu nie raz zajmowała się szkoleniem ubezpieczycieli, więc jej obowiązkiem było uświadamianie przyszłym agentom co i jak. Szybkość - Brawura - Alkohol - Nierozwaga Ten łańcuszek ją przestraszył i mimowolnie zdjęła nogę z gazu. Nic takiego się nie stało i po chwili widziała już tylko już tylko dwa jasne punkty daleko przed nią. Ale wiedziała jedno. Tak jak z jakimś numerem cyrkowym raz się uda, a raz nie. Nawet najlepsi kierowcy, którzy nie przestrzegają przepisów i jadą z nadmierną szybkością pewni swojego bezpieczeństwa igrają z losem, a ten tego nie dopuszcza. Zaczęła się jakaś audycja radiowa, której częścią jak pamiętała był black i death metal oraz jakieś nagrane już wcześniej wywiady. Teraz właśnie ibył czas wywiadu, którego nie chciała słuchać po raz setny, więc wyłączyła radio. Błoga cisza zmącona pohukiwanem sowy i krakaniem jakiś ptaków wypełniła wnętrze jej auta. Była to przyjemna odmiana dla jej uszu. Nagle jej światła wyłoniły z ciemności kształt podobny do człowieka. Mogły to być po prostu gałęzie stwarzające takie wrażenie. Była pewna, iż wzrok płata jej figle. Tam nikogo nie ma i dobrze o tym wiesz… Pomyśl. Dużo spotkałaś w życiu ludzi, którzy o tak późnej porze i do tego w środku lasu po prostu sobie stoją i czekają na okazje? Kto byłby tak głupi, nierozważny, lub tak…zdesperowany? A jednak ktoś był. Teraz omiotła go krótkim zerknięciem. Dostrzegła wyraźnie człowieka stojącego na żwirowym poboczu, który za sobą miał ciemny las, który razem z odgłosami ptaków tworzył atmosferę grozy. I tak jak wtedy w niecałą sekundę zobaczyła w myślach tym razem nagłówki gazet: Przypadkowy pasażer śmiertelnie ranił… Autostop sposobem na zabijanie… Autostop zabija… Bała się nieznanego, a ze względu na okoliczności nie zamierzała tego odkrywać. Kiedy chciała przyspieszyć zobaczyła że fluorescencyjna wskazówka na prędkościomierzu zaczęła się cofać i teraz spadła już poniżej pięćdziesięciu. Przez jej rozmyślania nie zauważyła, że jej samochód zwolnił, więc nie wiedziała jak szybko zwalniała. Odpowiedź na swoje pytanie szybko znalazła. Wskazówka szybko spadała i jechała już tylko czterdzieści. Czerwona lampka zwiastująca brak paliwa nie paliła się, więc nie miała pojęcia co się dzieje. Razem ze spadającą prędkością jej serce zwiększyło swoją częstotliwość uderzeń. Bała się jak nigdy w życiu. Zrobiło jej się zimno, a na ciele wyskoczyła gęsia skórka. Tamten lęk parę minut temu był tylko malutką cząstką tego, co teraz czuła. Ręce jej się trzęsły i kierownica zaczęła powoli obracać się o kilka stopni raz w prawo, raz w lewo. Wskazówka wskazywała trzydzieści i teraz dokładnie widziała autostopowicza. Dzieliło ją od niego bardzo mała odległość trzydziestu, czy nawet dwudziestu metrów. Sparaliżowana ze strachu próbowała rozpaczliwie przyspieszyć. Zdążyła jeszcze raz nacisnąć pedał gazu, kiedy samochód się zatrzymał. Boże. Co się ze mną dzieje? Tak jakby ten cholerny samochód sam się prowadził. To jakieś pieprzone czary! Proszę pomóż. Obiecuje! Koniec z pracą do późna. Nawet do kościoła będę chodzić. Tylko pomóóóżżżż. Chwile po tym światła zaczęły gasnąć i zapalać się. Coraz szybciej i szybciej w szaleńczym rytmie. Usłyszała huk roztrzaskiwanego szkła, a razem z tym światła zgasły. Zszokowana zobaczyła zbliżającego się bardzo powolnym krokiem dobrze zbudowanego białego mężczyznę. Przez sekundę dostrzegła na jego twarzy obłudny grymas śmiechu. Był ubrany na czarno. Miał dżinsową koszule przysłaniającą jego ręce i długie spodnie. Na głowie miał szarą czapkę z daszkiem pokrytą jakimś emblematem, którego nie zdołała rozczytać. Ręce miał puste. Kiedy chciała się mu lepiej przyjrzeć nagle włączyło się radio. Zaskoczona szybko skierowała swój wzrok na wyświetlacz od radia. Audycja nadal trwała, ale tym razem grał jakiś zespół metalowy. Na wyświetlaczu pojawiła się zwiększająca się liczba pierw 60, potem 68, 70. Oznaczała procentową głośność. Tak jakby niewidzialna ręka kręciła tą cholerną gałką. Liczba coraz bardziej się zwiększała i Caroline zaczęła boleć od tego wszystkiego głowa. Kurczowo trzymała kierownice, nie wiedząc co się dzieje. Ja śnie… TO tylko SEN. 85 - w uszach zaczęła słyszeć szum i chociaż wierzyła w blokadę głośności wprowadzoną przez producenta, to już niczego nie była pewna. Szybkim ruchem złapała za gałkę i zaczęła zmniejszać głośność. 95 - nic, muzyka grała coraz głośniej. Puściła gałkę i już chciała złapać za klamkę i uciekać ile sił w nogach, kiedy poczuła jak pękają jej bębenki, a po szyi spływa leniwy strumyk jej własnej krwi. W myślach zaczęła się obwiniać, dlaczego wcześniej po prostu nie otworzyła drzwi i wysiadła. Powinnaś to zrobić wcześniej. Co z tobą? Ale kto mógł to przewidzieć… Nie jestem pieprzonym jasnowidzem! Oszołomiona puściła kierownice, którą cały czas kurczowo trzymała w rękach, nie czując nawet jak jej wypukłości wpijały jej się w ręce. To kara od Boga...K...a... Z nadmiaru wrażeń osunęła się na kierownice i leżała teraz nieprzytomna. Ostatnim zamglonym obrazem, jaki zarejestrowały jej oczy był zbliżający się nieznajomy. Rozdział II The real one Szedł powolnym, pewnym krokiem zmierzając prosto do stojącej na poboczu Toyoty. Słychać było tylko ciężką i dziwną muzykę. Zastanawiał się jak można słuchać takiego jazgotu, kiedy zbliżał się coraz głośniej ją słyszał. W głowie łączył fakty próbując przewidzieć to, co zaraz zobaczy w jej środku. Wiedział, że trans nie był do końca udany. Udało mu się swoją siłą woli zatrzymać samochód, który jak zauważył kilkadziesiąt metrów przed nim momentalnie przyspieszył. Wziął to za dobrą kartę, ponieważ ludzi bojaźliwych charakteryzuje brak silnej woli, więc łatwo ich zdominować. By wywołać jeszcze większe wrażenie, a może też dla zabawy zajął się światłami. Migały, migały i unicestwiły się poprzez malutkie wybuchy. Nie był do końca pewien czy udało mu się wystraszyć swoją ofiarę, ponieważ to, co wziął za dobrą kartę mogło być wywołane po prostu zwykłym uprzedzeniem. Postanowił, więc wykonać swoją najefektowniejszą sztuczkę, którą była zabawa radiem. Niekiedy kończyła się ona dla nich tragicznie. I tak było właśnie tym razem. Z podniecenia, a może wyczerpania nie do końca zapanował nad swoimi myślami i kiedy włączył radio i zaczął je stopniowo, pomalutku pogłaśniać poniosło go i zwiększył moc głośników do tego stopnia, że czego był pewien uszy ofiary nie wytrzymały tylu decybelów. Mógł też ją zabić, co nie mogło się teraz zdarzyć. W myślach się przeklinał za swoją nieuwagę, a wręcz głupotę. Zachował się jak dziecko, które dostało jakąś zabawkę i nie umie w pełni się nią bawić. Za każdym razem, kiedy jego trans schodził na inny tor zawsze obiecywał sobie, że następnego razu nie będzie. Będzie uważniejszy, mądrzejszy i nie da się ponieść emocjom. Ale nigdy nie umiał zachować stoickiej postawy, co często wiązało się z kłopotami. Musi żyć! Musi! Jeśli spełnią się jego najczarniejsze myśli to, jak sądził nie ma szans i już po nim. Zdezintegruje się tutaj, kilkadziesiąt kilometrów od St. Louis i tylko parę minut drogi od swojego celu. Myśląc o tym przeszedł go zimny dreszcz i mimowolnie wzdrygnął się na samą myśl. Czas nieubłaganie tykał i wskazówka powoli zbliżała się do godziny dwunastej, do godziny zero. Była to jego jedyna szansa do powrotu do domu, a co się z tym wiąże do zasłużonego odpoczynku. Muzyka była już bardzo głośna, a przecież i tak tłumiły ją w niewielkim stopniu szyby. Zajrzał przez okno i ledwo, co ujrzał zarysy postaci, kiedy wytężył wzrok dostrzegł, że była to kobieta. Leżała bez ruchu z głową na kierownicy. Wyglądała jak… Nieżywa – przyszło mu na myśl – Kurwa. A jednak chyba nie żyje. Nie to nie możliwe… Energicznym ruchem obszedł samochód i otworzył drzwi od strony pasma asfaltu, od strony kierowcy. W uszy uderzyła mu fala dźwięków, które były nieszkodliwe, ale mu się nie podobały. Wyciągnął rękę i wyłączył radio. I już wiedział, czuł, że żyje. Fala takiego przeświadczenia uderzyła w niego z ogromnym impetem i teraz dałby sobie głowę obciąć, że po prostu leży tam nieprzytomna, a to nie było dla niego najmniejszym problemem. Był to jeden z wielu jego niezwykłych talentów. Za niektóre był wdzięczny losowi, a niektórych nienawidził, bo co jest przyjemnego w wizjach śmierci? W tym, że wie, kiedy ktoś umiera? Słyszy jego ostatnie słowa, krzyki. Ponownie obszedł auto i otworzył drzwi. Następnie usadowił się wygodnie na poszarzałym fotelu i spojrzał uważnie na cyferblat. Była godzina 23:45. Tik…Tak… Musiał się spieszyć, ponieważ już tylko kwadrans dzielił go od jego własnej śmierci. Szybkim, prawie nie zauważalnym ruchem położył swoją prawą rękę na ramieniu nieznajomej. *** Caroline wyrwana z ciemnej, dziwnej projekcji rozszerzonymi oczyma spoglądała na człowieka, który siedział koło niej. Był to mężczyzna, ale nie mogła sobie przypomnieć kto. Czuła, że wie, ale nie mogła tego złapać. Nagle przebłysk olśnienia przyniósł jej odpowiedź na jej pytanie i świadomość tego, że jest głucha. Nieznajomy, autostopowicz… Nie widziała, co było gorsze, ale widziała jedno, że się nie podda. Nie było to przyjemne uczucie, siedziała sparaliżowana ze strachu i wolała nie znać odpowiedzi. Tak byłoby lepiej, ale po chwili wszystko jakby się rozpłynęło i poczuła się całkiem inaczej. Nie czuła nawet najmniejszego strachu, a jedynie dziwne połączenie miłości z nienawiścią, smutku z radością. Nigdy w swoim życiu tak się nie czuła i było to dla niej nie do końca przyjemną nowością. Próbowała pozbyć się tych wszystkich myśli piętrzących się jej w głowie, nie myśleć, ale czuła, że przegrywa z kretesem i po chwili poddała się czekając na dalszy rozwój wypadków. Gdyby kiedykolwiek przechodziła hipnozę na pewno zidentyfikowałaby to, co teraz czuła. Nagle usłyszała jakby przytłumiony głos rozlegający się wewnątrz jej głowy: Szybko! Ruszaj, bo nie mamy czasu. Jedź kurwa! Poczuła się jak marionetka i bez żadnego nawet najmniejszego sprzeciwu przekręciła kluczyk i ruszyła przed siebie. Kiedy głos ucichł poczuła, że jednocześnie kocha tego znajomego, jak i nienawidzi. Obudziły się w niej pokłady pożądania, jak i mordercze instynkty, których istnienia nigdy nawet by nie podejrzewała. Już chciał wykonać jakiś ruch, powiedzieć coś, gdy znów usłyszała ten głos. Tym razem pewniejszy, głośniejszy i bardziej stanowczy. Przyspiesz suko! Czas robi tik-tak... A my go nie mamy. Jedź, co najmniej 120! Posłusznie wdepnęła pedał gazu i wskazówka na prędkościomierzu zaczęła coraz szybciej oddalać się od siedemdziesiątki, aż w końcu zatrzymała się na 120, nieraz nieznacznie ją przekraczając. Caroline jak najbardziej była świadoma szybkości, z jaką jechała, ale już się jej nie bała. Nie snuła paranoicznych przypuszczeń, jak stara Caroline Pearson, bo już nią nie była. Była humanoidalną maszyną, która wykonywała wszystkie polecenia swojego pana. Znów chciała coś zrobić, wykonać kolejny ruch, ale to nie była partyjka szachów tylko nieokiełznane życie. Jeszcze głośniej niż wtedy usłyszała: Nawet o tym nie myśl. Ja ci nie pozwalam!! Tak też się stało. Jej zamiary uleciały gdzieś w niczym nieograniczoną przestrzeń. Stała się już tylko maszyną i cechy wskazujące na to, że jest człowiekiem gdzieś wyparowały. Toyota jechała prosto, zagłębiając się w ciemną noc, ani na chwile nie zwalniając. *** Jaśniejące kropki na wyświetlaczu tworzyły 23:50, a więc zostało mu już tylko dziesięć minut. Kiedy był w transie wydawało mu się, że czas zawsze szybciej płynął. Czuł się strasznie zmęczony cały czas nadzorując kobiety, czy nie sprzeciwia się jego rozkazom. Widział, że to dla niej niemożliwe, ale nie chciał popełnić kolejnego błędu i wolał być przezorny, gdyż uważał, że jest to zaleta, a nie wada. Miał nadzieje, że się to nie zdarzy, ponieważ jego siły witalne były na wyczerpaniu i nie zniósłby kolejnych trzech, czy nawet dwóch transów. Uważnie ją obserwował i nic nie wskazywało na to, by jego przypuszczenia stały się prawdą. Nagle ujrzał piękny i pokrzepiający dla niego widok. Przed nimi widniało skrzyżowanie. Kazał jej skręcić w lewo i po chwili samochód przeciął skrzyżowanie skręcając w lewo. Była już 23:53 i miał coraz gorsze przeczucia. Psychicznie na pewno nie był przygotowany na śmierć i od utraty zmysłów powstrzymywała go nikła iskierka nadziei. Nadziei, że mu się da. Poczuł dziwną energie i był pewny tego, co ją emituje, ale jednak nie dopuszczał tego do myśli. Nie miał czasu i jeszcze to, skłoniło go do pewności, że to jego pechowy dzień. Wiele razy czuł to samo, co teraz i zawsze zdarzało się to przy obecności czarnych kotów. Po chwili zobaczył GO szybko przecinającego jezdnie i wtedy wszystko się zaczęło… Stracił panowanie nad kobietą, ponieważ czarne koty zawsze zakłócały jego umiejętności i nie miał zielonego pojęcia, dlaczego tak się dzieje. To było dla niego jak aksjomat – coś, co się dzieje, ale nie da się tego wytłumaczyć. *** Gwałtownie się przebudziła. Była przerażona i czuła się jak ofiara gwałtu – bezsilna i przegrana. Do jej uszu nie docierały żadne dźwięki, a po jej boku siedział nieznajomy. Była śmiertelnie przerażona. Poczuła pulsujący ból i puściła kierownice pozwalając by powoli skręciła o dziewięćdziesiąt stopni. Zorientowała się, co zrobiła, jakie to było głupie i zobaczyła, że pobocza nie ma. Jest dosyć głęboki rów melioracyjny. Poddała się twierdząc, że już za późno i po chwili samochód z dużą szybkością wpadł do rowu. Jej głowa walnęła o kierownice uruchamiając poduszkę powietrzną. Adrenalina napłynęła jej do krwi i zaczęła z uporem wariata zapominając o swoich uszach i nieznajomym szamotać się z wgniecionym drzwiami. Tkwiła tu uwięziona. Drzwi nie chciały się odchylić nawet o centymetr. Zaczęła walić pięściami w drzwi w wyrazie bezsilności. Raz za razem natrafiała na wygiętą blachę tworzącą dziwne malutkie ostrza i boleśnie kaleczyła sobie ręce. Kiedy już się opanowała po jej rękach ściekały strużki czerwonej cieczy, a ona wywiesiła białą flagę i czekała na pomoc. Czekała i rozmyślała… rozmyślała o swoim życiu. *** Kiedy zorientował się co się dzieje zareagował bardzo gwałtownie. Błyskawicznym ruchem tuż przed wpadnięciem toyoty do rowu wyskoczył z niej, tak jak to robią bohaterzy filmów akcji. Przeturlał się po asfalcie ścierając sobie skórę na obu kolanach i łokciach. Na prawym kolanie tkanina nie wytrzymała i teraz była tam przetarta dziura. Podobnie wyglądała jego koszula w okolicach łokci. Usłyszał stłumiony huk i dźwięk bitego szkła i zobaczył samochód leżący w rowie. Tworzył dziwaczny trzydziestostopniowy kąt z podłożem. Jego przód był zmiażdżony i wiedział, że miała szczęście, bo z taką szybkością mogło się skończyć o wiele gorzej. Gdyby tam został na pewno by zginął, ponieważ część gdzie przed chwilą siedział była o wiele bardziej wgnieciona. Wyczuł dokładnie jak wtedy, że ona żyje i domyślał się, że czeka teraz na pomoc. Nie mógł jej pomóc, ponieważ nie miał pojęcia, która godzina, a tym bardziej jak daleko do cmentarza. Miał tylko cichą nadzieje, że nic nie będzie pamiętała. Tak będzie lepiej dla niej – pomyślał. Rozmyślał, że kolejny trans skończy się dla niego niechybną śmiercią, a nawet gdyby powątpiewałby o tej porze przejechał tędy jakikolwiek samochód. Jedyne wyjście z sytuacji, które wydawało mu się logiczne i najbardziej sukcesywne był szybki bieg przed siebie. Ponownie tylko ta nikła nadzieja, że mu się uda powstrzymywała go przed szaleństwem. Biegł z całych sił, nie zważając nawet na kolkę, którą złapał po oddaleniu się na dostateczną odległość, by samochód znikł z jego pola widzenia. Biegł i biegł, coraz bardziej zasapany, a w oddali widział tylko wstęgę drogi i ciemność. Nogi go nie bolały i dziękował sobie za to, że założył wygodne adidasy. Jakiś przypadkowy obserwator wziąłby go za nocnego sprintera, któremu coś odbiło i próbuje udawać Forresta Gumpa. Nagle w oddali zobaczył żwirowy zjazd z drogi zarośnięty porastającymi po obu stronach drzewami. Zebrał swoje resztki sił i przyspieszył skręcając w boczną drogę. Kolejno stawiał nogi, słysząc chrzęst żwiru. Nogi zaczęły mu się plątać i aby nie dopuścić do upadku, który byłby jego ostatnim zwolnił trochę. Toczył wewnętrzną walkę z szaleństwem i czuł, że powoli ją przegrywa. Po chwili nie biegł już po żwirze, a po grząskiej glebie, która znacząco go spowolniła i którą przeklinał. Gdy nagle zobaczył majaczący gdzieś z przodu niewyraźny zarys łuku z białego betonu. To musi być brama – pomyślał i nie zważając na niebezpieczeństwo upadku przyspieszył. W miarę jak się zbliżał z ciemności wyłaniały białe posępne nagrobki. Coraz więcej i więcej. Zobaczył też kryptę, która wyraźnie nad nimi górowała. Coś mu mówiło, że właśnie tam ma się udać. Zziajany przekroczył bramę i skierował się prosto do krypty. Był już tak blisko, że nie wierzył by mu się jednak nie udało. Z przodu krypta zwieńczona była dwoma głowami wyrzeźbionymi w kamieniu zawieszonym zaraz nad żelazną kratą. Kopnął z całej siły w kratę. Posypał się tylko tynk i jedyna przeszkoda stojąca na jego drodze nie ustąpiła. Ujrzał na niej starą masywną kłódkę i chociaż miała już swoje lata świetności za sobą to w jego stanie była nie do pokonania. Po szybkim i pobieżnym zanalizowaniu problemu doszedł do wniosku, że albo skorzysta z jego talentu i wejdzie, albo zginie bezsilny, tuż przed ostatecznym ogniwem łączącym go z domem. Postanowił, że spróbuje i nadal to właśnie ta jedna wątła iskierka nadziej podtrzymywała go na duchu, dodawała mu sił. Skoncentrował się na bramie i podniósł obie ręce do góry. To samo zrobiła krata zawisła w powietrzu i kiedy on wyciągnął je do przodu i nimi potrząsnął krata poleciała jak jakiś monstrualny pocisk w ciemność i z hukiem gdzieś wylądowała. Stracił siły i jego zwiotczałe mięśnie nie zdołały utrzymać nóg. Runął na żwir kalecząc sobie skórę w wielu miejscach i iskierka nadziei znikła. Zalało go szaleństwo. Zaczął bezcelowo uderzać ziemie tracąc resztki sił. Nagle poczuł okropny pulsujący ból i z przerażeniem obserwował jak jego noga... znika. Po sekundzie, może dwóch nie miał już prawej nogi. Ostatki świadomości odezwały się w nim i zaczął czołgać się w stronę wejścia. W połowie był już w środku kojącego mroku, kiedy poczuł kolejny ostry ból. Podczołgał się jeszcze trochę i kiedy był już w środku z uśmiechem na ustach rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Wrócił do domu, płacąc za to ogromną cenę, ale nie tak ogromną jak unicestwienie. Kategoria:Artur Roszczyk Kategoria:Opowiadania